


Say It With A Kiss

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that first step that's always the hardest to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With A Kiss

It never occurred to Peggy Carter that she might fall in love again. She had her work, served a greater cause and endured harrowing missions. Since Steve's death, she re-dedicated herself to preserving democratic ideals beyond her personal goals. After working for the SSR for several years, she remained confident that her repeated assault against the glass ceiling would result in it shattering. She thirsted for that day.

This ambition had been her sole focus for a long time. Romance was never a part of that plan. Never part of her life post-Steve.

Which is why Peggy felt dumbfounded when she realized she had, somehow, fallen in love with her roommate and best friend, Angie Martinelli.

It was an unremarkable revelation really. The two women had been sitting on the couch, listening to a radio drama, when Angie laid her head on Peggy's shoulder. It wasn't uncommon for Angie to be affectionate, but when Peggy looked down at the blonde, a wave of emotion caught her. She wanted nothing more than for time to freeze right then. Just the two together on the couch, legs barely touching, Angie's slow breathing and warm body pressed against hers. 

In that moment, Peggy Carter knew she was doomed. 

That night, she lied awake for hours, recounting lives past. Her last love had been Steve, but there were others before him. A schoolmate named William, who had been nothing but bright eyes and gentle teasing. William had grown to be a RAF pilot, but died in the war. Then, there was a petite, but stubborn woman named Marceline from her early days working with the French Resistance. Marci was killed by the Gestapo in 1941. Then there was Steve, who had changed her world. Now he was dead, left in the freezing waters of the Arctic.

Not a long list, but one filled with death and loss. Perhaps Peggy was just bad luck. Her thoughts turned to dear, sweet Colleen and the bullet hole left in her head.

Peggy Carter was definitely bad luck. She couldn't let Angie become a casualty of the war she fought in the shadows. She was not going to let her rotten curse affect such a marvelous person. Angie would be relatively safe here, with Stark's security to watch over her, but if anyone ever thought they were romantically linked? She'd become a target for sure.

It was decided then. Peggy would do nothing about this sudden awakening. Love, like a garden, only grows if you nourish it - and she planned to starve that sucker dry.

*****

Except it wasn't that easy. The Italian actress' habits, previously endearing and thoughtful, burned at Peggy's heart. Whether it was the way Angie practiced her lines in the bathroom, or put on a pot of tea if she went to bed before Peggy got home, or how she swept the house while singing Italian arias, it all plunged Peggy further into love struck misery.

The worst was when they had dinner on the weekends. Angie would dance around the kitchen, cooking in a wild fury and making a dreadful mess everywhere. Covered in flour, starch and sauce, she'd dish out the most incredible food. And she almost always made a rhubarb pie. She'd set everything out, light a few candles and pour the wine before she'd sit down, still coated in ingredients. Peggy loved and hated these dinners, the undercurrent of her feelings dredged up by the domesticated bliss. 

It was a Saturday evening about three months after Peggy's descent into this bothersome madness. Angie's blonde curls had a fine dusting of flour and there was most definitely sauce on her right sleeve. But her face radiated excitement as she discussed her latest audition and how she had a call back to read for a principle role. She was waving her fork wildly, gesturing with exuberance. 

Peggy couldn't help but stare. This strange, lovable, enthusiastic woman was consuming her thoughts to the point of obsession. She was going to have to say something or else she was going to explode. Angie stopped mid-sentence and gave her a pointed look. 

"English, ya alright?" 

Peggy startled at the direct address. "Yes, I am, sorry Angie. I was listening, do go on."

The blonde looked doubtful. "Nah, I've been runnin' my mouth off this whole time. Tell me what's got your garters in a twist?"

This was it. This was the moment when Peggy could do something, say something to Angie about everything she was feeling. But she didn't want to make Angie uncomfortable. Perhaps if she could be more discreet, she could gauge the situation. Then an idea hit her.

"I was thinking about an old wartime friend of mine." Peggy started, intentionally hesitant. 

"Yea? What 'bout her?"

"You remind me of her, sometimes. She was a very passionate and strong willed woman. She had a zest about her that was infectious."

"A zest? I like the sound of that."

"She was a bit scandalous too." Peggy paused, praying Angie would take the bait. 

The actress leaned forward on her elbows, drawn in by the intrigue. "Do tell, English! I wanna know what you think makes a woman scandalous."

"Let's see," Peggy began. "Marceline was not much of one for convention. She wore trousers constantly and drank brandy exclusively. But, she was a beautiful woman, with dark brown hair and these clear blue eyes. They could pierce right into you. Anyways, she could have had any man she wanted. And goodness, they all tried. But for some reason, she picked this naive young Brit, almost ten years her junior, as a lover. They were together in secret for some time before she was killed by the Germans."

"So, she's scandalous 'cause she dated someone young an' British?" Angie looked disappointed. "Hate to tell ya English, but that ain't no scandal. And that ain't very patriotic of you, I might add."

"Well, not exactly." This was the moment. "The Brit also happened to be, err, female."

Angie moved backward in shock. "Hot cross-buns English, that's an important detail!" 

"Yes, I suppose it is." 

"Well, 'ta each their own I say. Some days, when I'm at the 'mat, I think those women got the right idea. Men are pigs." Angie stuck her tongue out for emphasis. 

While not a ringing endorsement, Angie's lack of revulsion was extremely encouraging. "They certainly can be," Peggy agreed.

However, she was very unprepared for the next thing out of Angie's mouth.

"What 'bout you Pegs? Ever crossed your mind?"

"What? Men being pigs? Daily." An easy deflection. Now to see if the other woman follows through. 

Angie got up from her seat and started clearing the plates. "N'aw English. I mean taking up with a dame. I knew a girl at Catholic school who got half a convent's wortha girls into the broom closet by graduation. Seemed happy enough." 

"I mean, I have thought of it before. I could see the... appeal."

Angie came back with two slices of pie, setting one in front of Peggy. She stood there for a moment, looking at the brunette intently. "Yeah. I s'pose I could too."

Peggy rallied her courage to make a move. She would have even settled for lightly touching Angie's hand, but she was too slow. The blonde turned and sat back in her seat. Neither of them spoke - only the sounds of their forks and plates filled the silence. Peggy found herself incredibly unsure of what to do next.

Eventually Angie looked up and caught the brunette's gaze. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"The British girl the Frenchie fell for, was her name... Margaret by chance?"

Something in Peggy's eyes must have betrayed her, because suddenly Angie was leaning over the small dining table, hovering inches away from her face. 

"'Cause I got a little plot twist o' my own English. The Catholic girl with the penchant for future nuns? Her name was Angela."

Like a chemical reaction, Peggy's body whirred to life. Her hands reached out, grabbing Angie by the face and closing the distance between them. Angie's lips were warm and she tasted of lingering rhubarb pie. Angie's hands lifted off the table and found themselves snaking around Peggy's neck, tangling in her hair. It was a breathless moment, the entire universe dwindling down to two soft bodies drawn together.

 _Tsss-wwwwhhhhhhheeeeeee_ \- the high pitched whine from the tea kettle broke their embrace. The two pulled apart, breathing audibly from a lack of oxygen and the rush of hormones.

"Peg, for the love of God, tell me you're not gonna sit down for a cuppa tea." Angie's look was searing with an unspoken promise. 

Peggy smirked and went over to the stove. Now she could have some teasing fun. "Angie, I'm British, I cannot ignore the chance for a proper cup of tea should the opportunity arise. I'm sorry darling, it will only be a moment."

Angie snorted, "You are fulla such shit English." 

Removing the kettle from the burner and turning off the stove, Peggy replied, "I have no idea what you mean Angie." 

"I call your bluff, English. I. Call. It."

When Peggy turned around, she practically dumped the hot water on the floor. Angie was sitting on the kitchen table, hands on her hips, her shirt down around her waist. The sight of the beautiful woman in just her brassiere was enough. Peggy put the kettle back down, strode over to Angie and scooped her up in a smooth motion. Holding the woman bridal style, Peggy started towards her bedroom at a driven pace.

"Damn English, you move fast."

Peggy stopped mid-stride. Sudden insecurity clawed at her stomach. "Oh, Angie, I'm sorry, I got carried away. Is this, is this alright? I don't mean to presume."

"Pegs, I'm half naked, in your arms, and I've had it bad for you since the first time you came by L&L." Angie placed a kiss on Peggy's collarbone. "This is definitely fine. Onward soldier!" 

And onward they went, laughter carrying them down the hall. Peggy still worried about putting Angie in danger, but she figured that was a discussion for another day, another time. For now, she decided since this love couldn't be starved out, it was time to let it flourish. 


End file.
